Moonstone
by AliceUnknown
Summary: DISCONTINUED- What lies deep in the heart of Maka Albarn, dormant and untouched? What's happening to her? SoulxMaka, some Black*StarxTsubaki, but not much. Once again, I'm terrible at summaries XP Rated M for some naughtiness :3 ;D
1. Andromeda and Her Stone

**hi hi everyone~! this is my 2nd (good [i hope]) fanfiction for Soul Eater! I also wrote (am writing) The Letter, so read that too! This I just thought up when my mind was especially…naughty? XDDD well, obviously, by that comment, this is gonna be a little graphic! lemons and/or limes. basically sprite. ahahahaaa i made a joke. **

**PLEASESUPERDUPER leave a comment!**

Chapter One- Andromeda and Her Stone

Maka sighed happily as she walked the dim lights of Death City, which had ben submerged in night. She had just bought the latest copy of a series she was really in to from the bookstore and was now headed home to cuddle up with a hot chocolate and read it. The very thought made Maka shiver in excitement, knowing just how well the smell of a freshly opened book and warm cocoa mix together. It was a thought that caused a grin to spread itself on her face, heading merrily back home.

While walking down through a streetlight, she heard a faint noise, like a bell ringing. Turning around, she saw somebody exit a dark shop. "Oh. Hello there, dear," said the woman, noticing her. She had black eyes and silky hair that matched, cloaked in almost gypsy-like clothes that were a deep violet. Her skin was white and smooth-looking. She could not be any older than 35, at most.

Maka nodded, smiling kindly. "Hello." She began to turn back, but paused when she heard the woman whisper, "Oh my."

Facing the woman, Maka asked, "Hm? What is it?" She really did want to get home quickly, but she was polite.

The woman smiled, friendliness in her black orbs. "Oh, no, it's nothing. But, uh….."

Curious as to what the problem with this nice-looking lady could be, she repeated, "What's wrong?"

"Well…." The friendly tone that was in her eyes faded to….sadness? "It's just…." _Your heart is….._She perked up. "Never mind! Sorry to be a bother! Oh, it seems I haven't quite introduced myself." She stretched out a white hand with black tips to Maka. "I am Andromeda. I own this store," she tilted her head towards the store from which she emerged.

Always courteous, although not entirely trusting the mysterious woman, Maka took her hand and shook it gently. "I'm Maka. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Dropping her hand, she sighed, turning sad again.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked yet again.

"Nothing. Just that my store isn't quite doing as well as I hoped. It is a new age store. You know; incense, fortune telling," her eyes flashed. "Gemstones."

Maka had read about these, but never been inside of one. "Oh, yeah! I've heard about those. They seem really interesting, I just never got the chance to visit one."

"Oh! Well, if you'd ever like to stop by, we're open everyday until 9."

Maka actually liked this idea. "That'd be nice. I'll come by soon."

The woman's sad face lit up. "Great!" she beamed. "Well," she began to turn away, "I've gotta get going, but it's been a pleasure meeting you, Maka."

"You as well," Maka smiled.

The woman laughed softly for a moment before walking off. As Maka was about to turn the other way, something caught her eye, glistening in the artificial street light. Stooping down to get a better view, she saw that it was some sort of gemstone that had been attached to a black thread. It was pure white with a hint of faded blue in the very center. Maka ran it through her fingers, feeling how smooth it was, perfectly rounded. She marveled at it before snapping her head up. "Uh, wait! You left this-"

But the woman had already left. Maka let out a dissatisfied grunt, focusing her attention now on the stone. It was really beautiful, Maka thought. She closed her palm around it, squeezing it in her hand. "Well, I'll just return it to her tomorrow. It looks kind of valuable." She stretched the string that was connected to the gem and put it around her neck, tucking the stone into her shirt. She then picked up her bag which held her book and skipped back to her apartment.

Shortly after putting on the necklace, a strange sensation began to take over Maka. She felt…tingly. Her steps were brief, and she felt very light all of a sudden. Her breaths were sharper and clearer. But the most significant feeling was in her heart, which now pounded against her chest, amplified. Startled, Maka stopped, placing a hand over her heart.

Then, as quickly as the stimulated feeling started, it ceased.

"What…..was that?" Maka breathed in a shaky breath. She stood, momentarily puzzled. Shrugging it off- for she was probably imagining things, she concluded- she walked (less upbeat, but walked nonetheless) back to her apartment, anticipating her new book now.

Andromeda peeked at her from behind a corner of an alleyway. A smirk was plastered on her beautiful face. "This should be interesting."

**Oh, man, this suuuucks -_- it WILL get better though, i swear! this was just the prelude, thinggy. it gets better! for anybody who has read this all the way through, thank you so much! **

**PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSEE LEAVE A COMMENT! -PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**


	2. Secret Desire

**damn, this took me long enough…..lol, sorry bout that. school is…just horrible -_- **

**well, here it is!**

Chapter 2- Secret Desire

"Soul I'm back!" Maka called out, closing the door behind her. She was so excited to curl up on the couch with her new book. Yeah, she'd always kinda been like that.

Soul was stationed in the kitchen, ipod forcefully shoving music through the cramped earphones that rested in his ears. His attention was on that of a history book cracked open, which, in turn, made Maka remember the huge history test tomorrow."Hey," he mumbled, distracted. How he was able to hear past the blasting music, Maka never knew.

_Oh, man, I probably should study, too. This test is so important- it's the last test before all of the grades for the second semester are put in, and if you get below a C- on it, you have to repeat your grade. _Of course, Maka was fully aware that she did not have the capacity to get such a low grade, and she knew pretty much all of the material front and back, but neglecting her history book for a much more luxurious one seemed too irresponsible. So, with a sigh, she tossed the small bag which held the object she was so looking forward to on her bed after entering her room, and instead, replaced it with the textbook. She quickly changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt before proceeding to the living room and placing her book on the coffee table.

Maka glanced at Soul briefly, noting the blunt aggravation plastered on his face and the exhaustion in his crimson eyes. She was sympathetic for her partner, but knew well that he was in the same position as every other student at Shibusen. "You're not gonna cheat?"

Keeping eye contact with the page he was on, he smirked. "Why, do you want me to?" When his response was an annoyed grunt, he laughed. "I think we both remember how that turned out last time." They both shivered. "If that happens again, I'll get held back. And _that _is _definitely _not cool."

She smiled sarcastically. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd study." She sniffled for dramatic effect. "My little Soul is growing up!"

This time, he did look away from his book, if only to shoot Maka a dangerous glare. She giggled, knowing full well that he wouldn't do anything, and returned to her book.

That was at about, oh, 7-ish. By about 11, her eyes were hell-bent on being shut for at least seven hours. She pushed and pushed onward, but after a while, she found herself rereading sentences to try and get the meaning in her head. Soul had fallen asleep, music still going on for awhile. The faint hum of it in the background actually soothed Maka, tempting her to drift off. Defeated, she stood up and closed the textbook, walking back to her room. On the way, she passed by Soul, drooling through his pointed teeth. Removing his headphones so he wouldn't wake up with a headache, she hastily grabbed a blanket off the couch and threw it over him. Mind you, she was only half conscious when doing so- as if she were sleepwalking. Shutting off the lights, she retreated to her room, determined to get as much sleep as possible.

The next thing she knew, Maka was standing outside of her apartment door. _Huh? What….why am I here? _The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her room. She had no recollection of the day whatsoever. _That's weird…uhm, well, I guess I better go inside._

She fumbled for her key, and she retrieved it with little difficulty from her bag. Turning the key in the lock, she stumbled into her apartment.

Except….this wasn't her apartment…..

The home Maka had stumbled into was not the tiny little place she had been living in with Soul for four years- since she was about 12. No, no, this place was a huge _mansion. _An elegant staircase was poised for all to see, the furniture that was barely visible behind it was exquisite black leather against off-white walls. The ceilings were high, an open floor plan revealing just how spacious the house (psh, this was no meek little house) actually was. And this was just at a first glance. Had Maka stepped into the living room, she would have noticed a warm fireplace heating up a dimly litter, cozy room. Had she stepped into the dining room, she would have seen a marvelous chandelier that hung directly above a vast, rosewood table, obviously meant for a large family. And had she stepped into the library, the enormous, massive library, from which sprung up the most comfortably chairs and packed-to-the-brim bookshelves (made, of course, of only the finest wood money could buy), producing the most heavenly aroma of old books and worn out pages…well, she would have exploded. Or something.

While Maka was admiring the gorgeous house, still dazed as to why she was in it, three specks of white flew by her vision. Snapping back to reality, Maka's eyes followed them, depicting three children, laughing as they chased after one another. Two were boys- no older than seven and nine each. Their hair, as mentioned, were a striking white, spiking up naturally. One- the younger- had hazel colored eyes, while theolder, whose eyes were quite large, were a deep, chocolate brown with…..were those specks of red? Yup, no denying it, once Maka observed those yes closer, the red in them became almost vivid. The two were obviously brothers, not only judging by their hair, but by their slim bodies and arrogant smirks- which were directed towards the little girl.

Which made Maka turn her attention to her. Maka's eyes enlarged as she looked at the small child.

Her hair, too, was abnormally white. But her eyes were the exact same jade and emerald mix of green that Maka's were. She was a tiny little thing- only four or five, probably- but had already developed such a breathtaking look. Her physique was as good as you could get for such a young girl, and the way her snowy bangs swept over her luminous eyes added about a trillion points to her cuteness factor. The rest of her hair was let loose to float around her skinny shoulders and down to the ends of her grey-and-white striped dress. Her cheeks were rosy against her heart-shaped face, but a scowl was on it. "Give it back!"

_Hmm…I guess they can't see me, _Maka thought quickly. The two little boys snickered, and that was when Maka realized that the elder held a hand-sized book, waving it tauntingly in the air. The little girl approached him, jumping up and down uselessly in an attempt to retrieve her precious item. "Whatchya gonna do about it, huh?"

She pouted, tears springing up in her eyes. "Onii-saaan…"

The boys soften at the unbearably adorable and sad expression on her face. The one with the book, though, shook his head, shaking himself out of his stupor. "Oh, no! I see what you're trying to do! Well, it's not gonna work! I'm not-"

"Kyo."

The little boys practically jumped out of their pants as they spun around. Maka's head snapped to the woman now standing a few feet behind the boys. She had long, blonde hair and her yes matched that of the little girl's….and Maka's. Her long legs stretched from her thin body, and her arms were crossed, annoyance and disappointment in those orbs. "What are you doing?"

The older boy swallowed, book now behind his back. "N-Nothing!"

The woman raised a brow, uncrossing her arms to stretch out an arm. "Hand it over."

He looked at her for a bit, scared, before huffing and reluctantly handing over the book. "Sheesh, mom, we were just teasing her." The next part was obviously meant for the girl, as he narrowed his eyes towards her and smirked again. "She's so uncool," he said, the red glint in his eyes intensified.

Maka's mouth sunk to the ground, gasping in air. _That…..T-That's…just like…_

The woman, now, was the one to smirk. "Soul!" She called across the house. "Come here, I think we need to discipline our kids for a sec."

Maka was trembling, quite literally, and would have dropped to the floor in shock had she not been frozen in place when she saw a familiar albino walk in the room, bored yet questioning look on his face. "Oh?"

_Soul?_

The mother walked over to him, saying, "Your son sounded just like you for a minute there. He actually said that Miki was 'uncool' while he stole her book."

The older Soul chuckled, getting the personal joke. "Ah, I see." He walked over the the two boys, who didn't seem as afraid of their father as of their mother. He leaned down towards them. "Which one of you was it, now? Shoji?"

At this, the younger son shook his head, angry. "NUH UHH! It way Kyo, honest!"

The older son shot him a look as Soul advanced on him. Kyo's eyes grew wide. "N-No it wasn't!" But when Soul didn't budge, he sighed. "Uhm, well, maybe a little…"

Soul chuckled, ruffling Kyo's hair. "I don't know, Maka, he's a terrible liar."

This confirmed it- Maka was having crazy hallucinations in which she was….married (*shiver*)…to Soul. As the family burst out laughing, a true t.v. moment, a little voice that didn't belong to anyone visible came to Maka.

_Interesting. So this is your desire?_

For about the third time, Maka gasped, startled. "What?" She knew that voice…

The voice laughed through closed lips, a triumphant tone thick in it. _You desire a family. A whole, unbroken family with the person you love._

"LOVE?"

LOVE?

Maka could hear the smirk in the voice. _I must say, Miss Maka, I knew your desires would be different, but I am pleased. Normally, people want money, or power, or sex, or love, or all that crap. But you- you want something that's…touching. Not only to be with someone you love, but to have an essential thing you never felt you had, only for your children._

_A challenge, hmm? Well, I accept. _The voice gave off an airy laugh as the scene before Maka faded into black.

"Wait, WHAT? First, who the hell are you?"

_I am known as very different names, and I take many forms._

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks, that helped a lot. Anyways, what's going on here?"

_You called to me. You see, you've had a strong desire built up in your heart. So strong that it eventually snuck into your very soul. It cannot be seen by viewing one's soul wavelength, though- rather, it is something perceived by people like myself. So that strong desire is what brought me to you. Now, I cannot leave until your desire has been fulfilled. Or, at the very least, been assured._

Maka was trying to take all of this in. "So, what you're saying is, your going to use magic to fulfill my desires?" That seemed unusual.

_Not exactly._

Maka waited. "…..HOW NOT?" she asked, demanding answers.

She felt the presence frown. _Looks like I don't have time to answer that. But, I'll tell you what. In a little while, all of your questions will be answered._

Not yet satisfied, Maka persisted, "Wait, I'm not finished! I still-"

_Sorry. Can't now, or you'll be late._

Late?

_Now, WAKE UP~!_

**Hahaaa that was weird. Ugh, I'm sorry, this was the best I could do for now. Thanks a million for all the subscribers and comments! COMMENT!**


	3. Changes

**~sorry these are taking so firkin long. i just finished the melancholy of harsh suzumiya seasons 1, 2, and the movie. they better come out with a season 3 -_-**

**~ahh, got really off topic XP anyways, sorry, i also have another fanfiction, shiploads of homework, and not allowed that much computer time -.- plus writers block, which i despise:O dieeeee**

**~so, yeah, comment. please. no, seriously. do it.**

**~oh, and has anybody read "Soul Eater no T"(aka Soul Eater Not) yet? i read the first chapter and i really like it! it looks like its gonna be good!**

Chapter 3-

Maka shot up from her bed, gasping. Her eyes had been magnified, and were now twice their average size. Perspiration dotted her forehead and neck, and her throat had gone completely dry.

She felt different.

Something had happened last night- something really important- but, for the life of her, she simply could not remember. Struggling to recall what had seemed so important, she shut her eyes forcefully before giving up. _Oh well. I'm not gonna remember now. I'm sure it'll come to me eventually. _

Drowsily turning to her clock on her bedstead, Maka saw that it was still only 4:04 a.m. At the sight, she rolled back on her back to savor the few remaining hours she had left.

Soul's eyes suffered as light streaked through the gaps in his curtains into them, waking him up. He groaned, wishing he could turn off the sun, then reluctantly shifted out of bed. Usually, Maka woke him up before the sun was up. He wondered why she didn't nudge him awake as he walked heavily, dragging his feet, into the kitchen.

What he saw made his mouth expand until it reached its limits.

There, fixing herself up a batch of french toast, was Maka. Or, at least, a girl that somewhat resembled his meister.

She was humming carefree, dipping the bread in the batter, as usual. True, she was dressed into her usual attire, but it had some major modifications. The plaid skirt had remained stationed at her hips, dangerous in length, but her white button-up blouse, top few buttons undone, remained uncovered, compared to the sweater vest and long black cloak that usual bore itself on it, and there was also a lack of a tie. Her shoes were black flats instead of her large, oversized boots. And her hair, which had always been tied up in meticulous pigtails, was now loosely flowing over her shoulders, curling slightly at the tips.

Soul gawked at this sight, wondering what in God's name could have possibly happened.

Noticing his presence, Maka paused her humming and looked up at Soul. She didn't quite understand the look he was giving her, but said, ignoring it, "Oh, hey. Sorry, I forgot to wake you up. My bad," she mumbled, delicately placing the softy bread on a sizzling pan.

_What….the HELL? _" 'My bad'? You've never forgotten to wake me up." _And you've never dressed like this before, _he mentally added. As he watched her prepare the food, he noticed her chest was definitely more voluptuous. No doubt about it. In fact, it was almost impossible NOT to notice.

She looked taken aback. "Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I just got really distracted thinking about the test."

Completely forgetting everything he had just witnessed, Soul gasped. "Oh _shit! _I forgot!"

Flipping over a few slices, Maka shrugged. "Well, you were studying all night, so I doubt you'll completely fail."

Soul winced. In actuality, all of the words on the textbook floated right through his head, not one of them sinking in. No matter how many times he reread a paragraph, sentence, or even a word, he couldn't grasp what he was reading. He just wasn't the kind of person to study. So he chose to listen to his ipod and pretend to read, feigning concern when Maka asked him about it. Although, he was still nervous about it. Ever since the incident with the Ultra Written Paper Exam or whatever it was called, both Sid and Stein checked his clothing, arms and legs, and pockets. Cheating was definitely out of the question. So, the way Soul saw it, the only other option was to actually study. Which, obviously, did not turn out so well. "Yeah, uhm, sure, I guess," was his feeble response.

"Well~" Maka perked up, now handing him his own plate of french toast. "Hurry up and eat. We gotta leave soon."

Jabbing his fork down hungrily, he muttered, "You seem to be in a good mood. Have a lot of confidence in yourself."

She shrugged, joining him at the dining room table. "I guess that's a part of it. I don't know- I just woke up this morning feeling like this. Not so much the test. For some reason, I'm just not very nervous about it."

He eyed her suspiciously, noticing all of the changes that had taken place this morning with Maka. Her clothes, her outlook on a huge test, and her mood. There was definitely something up, but at the moment, the wonderful food and the huge test were both tugging at his mind. So he hurriedly finished breakfast and got ready.

"YAHOO! GET READY TO HAVE YOUR ASSES HANDED TO YOU BY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Sometimes, Maka had nightmares about that voice.

Soul and Maka sweatdropped as they approached Black*Star and Tsubaki, the latter of which was sheepishly standing by his side, hand behind her head, also sweatdropping. Soul smirked at his good friend, "Well, you seem pretty sure of yourself." The two slapped hands in a greeting while Maka and Tsubaki exchanged smiles.

Sticking his thumb in his chest, Black*Star boomed, "You bet! I've been studying all friggin night for this." After seeing Soul's shocked expression, he said, "I know. Shocking, right? Well, what about you? Did the cool guy study all night, too?"

Soul scoffed, "What's even un-cooler than studying is being held back a year."

Meanwhile, Maka's physical appearance did not go unnoticed by Tsubaki. "Soooo, Maka, what's, uhm….what, uh,…." She was looking for kinder ways to ask why she was dressing so completely…..well, un-Maka-y.

Maka understood, though, simply laughing and saying, "I don't know. I guess it's just nice to mix things up sometimes."

"Oh, okay," Tsubaki smiled. Of course, that was on the inside. This was Tsubaki in her mind;

_'MIX THINGS UP'? Oh, I don't think so! What is it…..does she like someone? Hmm, no, I still remember her talking about how all men are scum just a week ago. Well, then, did she….did she…_sleep _with someone and that's why….no no no, first, Maka would never in a billion years do something so irresponsible as to…..uh, 'do it' at fifteen. And plus, knowing Maka, she would never have responded so nonchalantly. She would've at least blushed. Sigh, let me see…..God, what is it? And whatever it is, why won't she just tell me. I mean, i'm her best girl-friend and we tell each other pretty much everything. So WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?_

"Well," Tsubaki encouraged, "You look very pretty." At least, she wasn't lying. It was true- she just wished she knew why Maka was being so un-Maka…

"Oh, thanks!" Maka beamed. "Well, I think we better get to class, now."

Still dumbfound, Tsubaki nodded. "Y-Yeah….."

The two boys followed as Maka and Tsubaki walked to Stein's class. Black*Star, in his opinion, got an excellent view of Maka's behind. Of course there was no way he could miss her sudden change. "Woah, Soul, what happened to Maka?" he asked, dazed. Her hair _was _swaying back and forth against her skirt very nicely, drawing even more attention to the length of it.

Soul growled dangerously. "Hey. That's my meister." He shook his head, whispering, "No, screw that, that's _Maka _we're talking about here!"

He still watched with keen interest. "Yeah, but…wow, Soul, what the _hell _happened?" He completely ignored Soul's warning, and, in effect, Soul grabbed him by the collar of his ninja-shirt. Black*Star put his hands up innocently. "Hey, hey, relax. She's still not like Tsubaki to me. I'm just saying…..you're gonna wanna tap that."

To which Soul, even more aggressively, shook him, shirt still in fist. "Dude, for just once, will you shut the hell up?"

Black*Star only laughed. "Whatever you say, man." He looked a little bit more serious now. "But seriously, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Soul loosened his grip a little. "I…..I don't really know. She just woke up this morning like this." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, frustrated at his confusion. This was gonna be a long day.

**wow, i'm slow XD this took me, like, a week and its not even that much!**

**MAKA'S A SLUT :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?**

**lol, sorry these are taking .er. i hate it. well if you read this all the way through, thank you very much! but it will count for absolutely NOTHING if u don't leave a comment!NOTHING!**


	4. Transformation

**-LMFAO so i just reread my last chapter and saw that the computer changed "shitloads" to "shiploads"XDDD **

**-lol ohhh…..so anyways, again, im so sorry these are taking so long XPP i wish i could update every day. but i really really appreciate your reviews! so, continue! reviewing!**

Chapter 4- Transformation

All throughout the day, Soul's eye had a twitch to it, incessant. Of course, it didn't bother him. Oh, no. Compared to what was actually causing his eye to twitch, it was absolutely nothing.

Before class had even started, rumor had spread of Maka's…promiscuous behavior. As soon as she walked through those doors of Shibusen, she had everyone's attention. Not only was it the fact that her dressing was very…..uh, suggestive. Looking at her, she looked like a completely different person. Her subtle features had been enhanced (if you catch my drift), and her otherwise unnoticeable emerald eyes seemed to have a hint of….was that mischief? Or lust? And her blonde hair was flowing down her back in a desirable fashion. But there was something even more shocking- the tips of her full lips had curved upward into, wait for it, a _smirk. _If this doesn't seem all that big of a deal, you should know that Maka Albarn has smirked a total of about five times at most in her whole life.

Once she stepped foot in that place, every single eye was locked on her. But when she flashed an innocent look, replacing her smirk for a pout and shyly murmuring, "What is it?", everyone returned to their business, quite shocked and confused.

_Even the way she walks is different, _Soul thought as she gracefully passed through the halls.

Within moments, guys were swarming around her, drooling and asking if they could take her books for her. At this, she blushed and, to Soul's astonishment, actually giggled. He was expecting a few Maka-chops or maybe an attempt to shoo them away, grumbling about the worthlessness of men, but she simply giggled back at them, smiling. One of the very popular people at Shibusen, Shiru Fujita, a _senior, _approached her confidently, an arrogant yet charming smirk of his own on his face. "Maka," he simply said, using his dreamiest tone.

Her cheeks darkened in color even deeper. "Shiru. Hi," she perked.

In return, he took her hand and raised it to his lips. Soul had much difficulty containing a growl. _What am I supposed to do, just stand here and act like I don't exist? _"Maka," he practically barked.

Still keeping eye contact with Shiru, Maka asked, "What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "C'mon. We gotta go. You can flirt later." His voice darkened at this. Why she was acting so strange lately, Soul had no idea. But he wanted an explanation quick.

She glared at him before Shiru spoke up. "Of course." He turned to walk away, but Soul caught him winking at Maka.

After he had left, Soul glanced back at Maka. Her face had to be the darkest shade of red possible, but a mysterious smile hung at her lips.

Anger boiled up in Soul's chest simply at he sight. Once people had cleared up a good deal, the two continued their walk down the hall. Soul's atmosphere was so dark it was tangible, his white hair shadowing over his blood red eyes. But Maka didn't sense it, as she was still focused on the events that had just occurred. And, wouldn't you know it, she was so lost in her own world that she said the very thing that would send Soul off the edge.

"Ah, isn't Shiru so _cool?_"

And he slipped. Maka had been in between him and the lockers, so it wasn't all that difficult for him to slam his hands against them loudly, enclosing her between his arms. He leaned his face dangerously close close to her, causing the tips of his hair to brush against Maka, who's eyes had enlarged to be at least twice their normal size. "What's gotten into you, Maka?"

She blinked. "Wh-What?"

He let the anger in his eyes become apparent to her, giving her a cold glare. She honestly looked confused, not knowing what was wrong. So Soul clenched his hands into fists and pulled back, stuffing them into his jacket pockets and proceeding down the now empty hallways.

She walked a little ways behind him, nervous and a little frightened, completely oblivious. "What did I do?" she whispered to herself quietly.

And that was just the beginning. Before class started in Stein's class, boys had grouped around her desk, flirting like there was no tomorrow. Soul clenched his hands into fists, but ignored this as best as he could. _What the fuck is she thinking? What is the matter with her? _He sighed, blocking out the laughter from the seat next to him.

Then, at break, a few more guys had approached her, she reacting just as she did with the last couple of groups. By then, word had reached every ear at least twice about the top meister in Shibusen's transformation. Soul caught almost everybody in the whole school gazing at Maka before forcing them to look away with the glare he gave them.

Tsubaki was the first one to bring it up.

"Um, Maka?" she asked when the boys had retreated back after a few minutes. "C-Can I ask you something?"

Maka looked at her, still looking very girly and smiley. "Sure~!"

"Well, uh…it's just that…uh….." She couldn't ask it without it coming out bad.

So our good friend Black*Star made it easier for her. "Why are you acting like a prostitute?"

Everyone else in the group- which included Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz- leaned in, curious for an answer. Except Tsubaki, whose eyes widened at this, petrified that Black*Star was so bold. He was gonna get Maka-chopped into another dimension."N-N-N-NO! No, no! I mean…..no, not like that!"

Black*Star chuckled. "Hey, I'm not saying I mind it."

"Black*Star! This isn't the time to be-"

"Huh?"

They both stopped their rambling, turning towards the source of the noise. Maka had her head tilted to the side and had furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Everyone froze. It was silent in the group as everyone stared dumbfounded at Maka's response.

…..

…..

…..

After Lord only knows how many minutes of silence, Liz stepped in, unable to handle it. "Well, Maka….I mean, no offense- and I like this new look too," she winked, "But…uh, don't you think it's a little…._showy?" _

Maka only blinked. "What do you mean?"

Insert unanimous sweatdrop. Liz sighed uneasily, facing her sister. "Patty? Help, please?"

Patty giggled ferociously. "Okey-dokey~! Your skirt shows off your butt well, your hair _doesn't _make you look like a five year old, and your shirt makes your boobs look big~!" She then asked Liz, "Like that?" Liz only nodded, awaiting Maka's reaction.

There are no other words to describe it then that she had a blank look on her face. Everyone was holding their breath, anticipating the next move. Minutes must have passed by.

At long last, Maka stood up, gathered her things, and said, "Hang on a sec," before walking away from the group, who stared after her, intensely confused.

_What's going on here? I feel like I've been sleepwalking through today. What are they talking about? And what boobs? Last I knew, I was the titless wonder. _Maka frantically searched for the girls bathroom on the other end of the school. Unfortunately for her, that meant passing through large groups of people, all of whom turned their inquisitive eyes to her. She focused ahead, though, determined not to look anyone in the eyes. It was hard, though, when every eye in the school was trained on you. She still could not fully comprehend her situation as to why people were staring at her.

But it was when she heard some girls whisper, "_Slut," _as she passed by that she realized how bad it must have been.

_C'mon, c'mon…just a little bit farther down. _Ignoring the whispers as she walked, Maka pushed through the doors and into the bathroom.

It was an absolute miracle. For once in the history of high school, there wasn't a single girl in the bathroom during break. Maka thanked her good fortunes and steadily made her way over to the mirror.

…_..oh my god…_

The first thing she noticed was the striking emerald spheres that were gazing back at her. But this wasn't abnormal. They were the same pair of eyes they had always been, just accented by a touch of mascara, which didn't look all that bad on her- infact, Maka pondered wearing it more often.

What was really shocking was what she took in as her eyes travelled downwards. First, she lacked her slim black overcoat and conservative sweatervest, exposing her almost see-through white button-up shirt- which had the cuffs rolled up and the top buttons undone, showing off some cleavage she could've sworn was _not _there yesterday. It was tucked in to her short, plaid skirt (that she had always worn, but regardless) and her hair was let loose of the bonds of her pigtails, ashy blonde cascading down her shoulders. The normal buckle-boots had been replaces with black flats with little bows on the tips.

And although Maka wanted to barf at the whole getup, she had to admit…it….wasn't half bad. Actually, she looked (dare she think it) attractive.

For a little while, she just stood there, gaping at the image before her. _What the hell made me dress like this? I can't even remember this morning…..so, what happened?_

As if answering her unspoken question, the last thing Maka noticed was the thin, black cord around her neck, dipping into her shirt. Her heart must have skipped a beat as she withdrew the moonstone from within her shirt.

After Maka left, everything was silent except for the birds and the rustling of the few trees outside. Nobody made a sound- not Black*Star to make some witty comment, or even Patty to giggle. They all just sat for a while, waiting for something to happen. The only disturbance may have been the breeze as it passed hesitantly through them, prompting them to do _something. _But they remained still, anyways, lost in their own thought.

It was Soul's phone that broke their silence. A few chimed notes and vibration from his pocket caused everyone to look at him, drawing in a sharp breath.

And it was still again, the anxiety building in the air. It could only be one person texting him, as everyone else was beginning to return to class.

It could only be Maka.

Soul took a deep breath as he shakily withdrew his phone. He glanced around at everyone before opening the text message.

_im going home for the rest of the day -maka_

_Going home?_ Soul considered texting back, but had no idea what to write. This was so out of the ordinary for her, but then again, everything about today was out of the ordinary for Maka. No, he'd talk to her tonight. Right now, he had to collect his thoughts.

He looked up to see everyone staring at him, holding their breath. Sighing, he turned the phone in their direction and allowed everyone to read the screen.

It didn't take long. It was only ten words, but everyone had lingered on those words, rereading them a few times, not quite grasping what the hell was going on. And neither did Soul.

_Maka, _he thought to himself. _What's happening?_

…**..well this sucked.**

**heh hehh yeah, uh, sorry bout that X( i'll do better next chapter! i cud just be glad i finally finished this o.0**

**C O M M E N T ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	5. Extra: The Story

**This was necessary. This was absolutely necessary. This was so necessary it's vital. Screw if this was supposed to be on hold, this was vital.**

Moonstone- Extra

Stein placed the tip of the cigarette between his lips. He reached into his stitched up coat, fingering for something, and withdrew a lighter. Flicking his thumb downwards on the tiny, metallic wheel, a spark emitted from the lighter, developing into a flame. He raised it to the other end of the cigarette, pausing until the end burned. Putting out the flame, he took a deep drag and placed the lighter back in his coat pocket.

[A/N; There. I just basically explained how to smoke a cigarette. Use that information in whatever way you please, have fun.]

"Stein," came the voice of his partner. "You know there's no smoking inside."

Stein looked down to see his partner spot-cleaning the tiles in the hallway. Which was next to impossible with all the students loitering in the halls, leaving tracks in whichever direction they came from. He laughed lightly, bemused. The cigarette bounced with his lips. "And just what are you trying to accomplish with that?"

Spirit sighed deeply, setting the rag he was using and the bottle of cleaning liquids [A/N; for lack of a better term] on either side of him. "I, uh, may or may not have been...checkinf urt femeh shtud..."

"Ah, what was that?" Stein asked, humored, as he had a fairly good idea of what Spirit was trying to say. "I couldn't quite understand."

Spirit practically growled,"I may have been checking out some of the female students...that were underage..."

Stein smirked. "I see. And so, as punishment, Shinigami-sama is making you do his bidding."

Spirit nodded, resuming his cleaning duties now, bottle in his grip and rag scrubbing a particularly nasty spot.

Stein breathed in the cigarette, then proceeded to blow puffs of it into the air, watching it dissolve into the atmosphere. "You never learn, do you, Spirit?"

Spirit glared. "I've been getting better."

"Oho~, have you?" Stein chuckled, clearly not believing him.

Spirit slammed the rag down. "For your information, I haven't been to the club in over two weeks. And I use to be a regular visitor!"

Stein deadpanned. "Spirit. The club has been _closed _for two weeks. Remember? The witches?"

Spirit slumped on his knees, recalling the incident. Having the women who he would share words, drinks, and, uh...other things, with on a daily basis be witches who were just trying to milk him for information on Shibusen wasn't particularly a self-esteem booster. "Oh yeah."

Stein laughed, taking great amusement in his partner's unhappiness for some odd reason. He took another long drag from his cigarette, which was already starting to burn low-

And stopped.

And grinned.

"Well, Spirit," he said casually. "I think this is your lucky day. Word in the hallways is there's a new female student who really takes a keen interest in older guys."

Spirit shot him a look from ground level. "Not funny Stein. I'm not getting into that again."

"Oh?" Stein taunted. "Well, it's a shame. She's a real beauty, too. Blonde, big rack, long legs, thin as a pretzel stick."

"Give it a rest, Stein," Spirit spat. He continued making circles in the ground with the rag, though seemed near to jittery now.

"Eh? But she's right there, I swear! Walking down the hall right now. Ooh, nice ass. She doesn't have a boyfriend either, I don't believe. Plus," he almost whispered this to Spirit, bending lower to meet his level. "She looks over eighteen."

Spirit paused.

"…..."

"..."

"...LET ME SEE HER!"

Stein pointed a finger down the hallway. Spirit followed it to a girl wearing a delightfully short shirt and a white button up t-shirt. Her long, blonde locks were flowing by as she walked down the hall.

"Excuse me!" Spirit interjected her walking path, hearts in his eyes and flowers in the backround. "I saw-"

"Papa?"

"..."

"What do you want?"

"..."

"...Uh-"

"MAKAAAAAAA!" Spirit screamed, causing quite a lot of attention. "WHAAAAA?"

Maka looked angry. "Would you quiet down! We're in a hallway-"

Spirit took his daughter by the shoulders and promptly began shaking her back and forth. ".?"

No, seriously, fire was burning through her eyelids. It greatly resembled a forest lighting on fire. "Let me go. Now." Spirit obliged, but also began crying. "And what are you talking about?"

He threw a finger at her face. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She was so close to punching him. With every weird stare she got, her hands balled up into tighter and tighter fists. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, I have to get to class." She whipped out a massive textbook, leading Spirit to wonder _where the fuck she hid them? _Before deciding he didn't want to know the answer. "Now move. Or I will kill you."

Spirit was still crying and was frozen in place from the shock. Part of it being that his little Maka was dressing like the women from the club he used to go to, part of it from the mortification that he had just _hit on his daughter._

So instead, Stein came up and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly at Maka. "Ah, hello Maka~! Why, you're looking quite dashing today. Well, I'll see you in class then~!" Maka, freaked out, just nodded before walking around the two men and heading for her classroom.

"...did Professor Stein just say I looked _dashing?_"

About five minutes later, Spirit was able to think straight once again. And once he snapped back into reality, she shot an accusing point at Stein. "YOU!"

"Spirit. Oh, it seems you've come to. Man, it seems that you've gone so long without getting busy that you just crashed-"

"WHYYYYY?"

He shrugged. "It was probably one of the funniest things I've seen in a while." He laughed. "Heh, well, that and that time that Sid-"

"WHY on Earth would you lead me to hit on my own daughter? That's disgusting!"

[A/N; so is ripping through the flesh of endangered specimen and humans with a scalpel while grinning madly, but, you know, whatever.]

Stein smirked. "Well, maybe this will finally teach you to stop hitting on teenage girls, you pervert."

"AND DID YOU SAY MAKA HAS A NICE ASS?"

**Which leads us to wonder, _what the fuck did Sid do that was so damn funny?_ I bet it was perverted. [I hope it was perverted.] Wait, I get to control what it was? Oh, yeah, it was definitely perverted. I'll just let your minds conjure up whatever perverted stuff Stein and Sid could've done. I know, like, twenty just popped into my head, but that's just me.**

**This was vital. Vital.**

**No, not really, it was just really fucking funny. Not important to the storyline at all. Just for giggles.**

**By the way, this was set mid-chapter 4. Once Maka gets to school but before she realizes she's dressing like a slut. So, yup. **

**REVIEWS make for a happy me.**

**Oh, and by the way, 21 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER? that's so ridiculous its ridonkulous. RiDONKulous. SO REVIEW MORE~~~~~!**


	6. Notice

**Notice**

This fanfic is being discontinued.

I know this is a huge disappointment to many people, but I want you to know that I've had a great run here on FanFiction. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, I am discontinuing all of my fanfics.

PLEASE BE ADVISED, I AM NOT REMOVING ANY FANFICS FROM THE FANFICTION ARCHIVE, NOR AM I DELETING THIS ACCOUNT.

If there are any other questions, please check my profile for more information, or feel absolutely free to PM me.


End file.
